


Zielone Oczy

by JestemMari



Series: Zielone Oczy [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Titan Eren Yeager
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestemMari/pseuds/JestemMari
Summary: postanowiłam trochę poszerzyć horyzonty i z wattpada przenieść się tutajso, here we go
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Zielone Oczy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695076
Kudos: 4





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> postanowiłam trochę poszerzyć horyzonty i z wattpada przenieść się tutaj  
> so, here we go

Brązowowłosy chłopak w skupieniu słuchał dowódcy Erwina który aktualnie tłumaczył jemu i kapitanowi Leviowi plan najbliższej wyprawy za mur. Mężczyzna miał świadomość ile ryzykuję wysyłając Ackermana na **tą** pozycję, jednak musiał podjąć decyzję najbardziej korzystną dla oddziału. Kiedy powiedział im już wszystko nadszedł czas na zdradzenie im ich pozycji. Spojrzał na Levia, z jego twarzy dało się wyczytać skupienie. Od kilu minut rozmyślał dlaczego Erwin unika wyjawienia im na której pozycji będą jechać. W końcu całą wyprawę spędzi tylko z Erenem, więc dowódca pewnie znalazł im inne miejsce. W końcu blondyn wziął głęboki wdech i powiedział nie patrząc na kapitana

-Wasza dwójka znajdzie się tu; **2\. szereg 4. jednostka komunikacyjna** \- po wypowiedzeniu tych słów spojrzał na czarnowłosego który pobladł i szeroko otworzył oczy.   
Jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej, myślał, że przechodzi ten koszmar po raz drugi. Kolejny raz widział śmierć swoich przyjaciół. Kolejny raz widział Farlana który uśmiecha się do niego i podnosi dłoń w geście pożegnania. Kolejny raz widział jak jego mała Isabel jest miażdżona między dwoma tytanami, słyszał jak roztrzęsionym głosem krzyczy "brachol", widział jej głowę leżącą w błocie. Widział jej zielone oczy. Czuł zapach krwi zmieszanej z błotem, czuł chłód z przemoczonego munduru oraz łzy na policzkach. Słyszał głosy Farlana i Isabel mieszające się ze sobą. Wołające jego imię.

Po chwili słyszał inny głos, mniej odległy, przesiąknięty zmartwieniem, powtarzający jak mantrę "kapitanie". Dotarło do niego, że wciąż stoi w biurze Erwina, roztrzęsiony spojrzał w bok gdzie napotkał Erena i jego zielone oczy. Zobaczył Isabel i stojącego za nią Farlana, widział ich martwe oczy. Po chwili usłyszał głos Magnolii "dlaczego nas zostawiłeś brachol? Zaufaliśmy ci". Pociemniało mu przed oczami, kolana nie wytrzymały jego ciężaru i ugięły się. Zemdlał. Eren w ostatniej chwili złapał kapitana osuwającego się na ziemię, ratując go tym samym od zderzenia z podłogą. Erwin siedzący za swoim biurkiem nie wydawał się zdziwiony taką reakcją, westchnął tylko i przetarłszy twarz dłonią rzekł do nastolatka

-Eren, zanieś kapitana do jego łóżka i nie pozwól wstać kiedy się obudzi- chłopak skinął głową, po czym chwycił kobaltowookiego pod kolana oraz plecy i wyszedł z nim z gabinetu.

W drodze do sypialni czarnowłosego przyglądał się jego twarzy pogrążonej we śnie. Wydawał się wtedy taki drobny, kruchy i bezbronny. Kiedy dotarł do pokoju położył Levia na łóżku i poszedł po wodę dla niego. Postawił szklankę na stoliku obok łóżka po czym usiadł na krześle przy nim.

Zaczął rozmyślać co mogło wywołać u kapitana taki strach, dlaczego zemdlał kiedy na niego spojrzał. Postanowił zapytać o to gdy mężczyzna się obudzi.   
Po chwili znów zaczął przyglądać się jego twarzy. _"Jest_ _taki_ _słodki_ _"_ przemknęło mu przez myśl. Poczuł się głupio lecz nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że żywił do Levia głębsze uczucia niż powinien. Ackerman nie był osobą która otwierała się przed innymi. Więc dlaczego miał otworzyć się przed jakimś dzieciakiem, do tego pół tytanem? Dla nastolatka oczywistym było, że nie ma u kapitana żadnych szans. Przecież to najsilniejszy żołnierz ludzkości! Lecz Eren nie wiedział że Levi walczy dla swoich poległych przyjaciół - Farlana i Isabel. Piętnastolatek westchnął i kontynuował przyglądanie się Ackermanowi.

Kilka minut później czarnowłosy odzyskał przytomność. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedział gdzie się znajduję, kiedy dotarło do niego, że znajduję się w swoim łóżku, a obok siedzi Eren postanowił wstać. Gdy chłopak to zauważył podniósł się z siedzenia i ułożył Ackermana w pozycji pół leżącej, przysiadł na krańcu materaca i powiedział  
-Niech kapitan nie wstaje, pewnie jest Pan jeszcze osłabiony. Proszę - nastolatek podał mu szklankę z wodą którą wcześniej przyniósł. Mężczyzna chwycił ją i od razu wypił całość. Eren zaczął wiercić się nerwowo, może powinien odpuścić i nie pytać o powód omdlenia? Coraz bardziej się denerwował. Postanowił zaryzykować. Wziął głęboki wdech po czym zapytał  
-Kapitanie?-kiedy kobaltowe tęczówki zwróciły się w jego stronę kontynuował- dlaczego zemdlał Pan gdy wtedy w gabinecie spojrzał na mnie?- Ackerman po raz kolejny patrząc w te zielone oczy miał wrażenie, że zaraz znowu odleci. Jego serce zatrzymało się by po chwili ruszyć w zdwojonym tempie. _"Dlaczego ten dzieciak tak na mnie działa?!"_ Prawda była taka, że Levi już dawno uświadomił sobie że nastolatek jest dla niego cholernie ważny.   
-Nieistotne, Eren- Levi poruszył się nerwowo na łóżku. Nastolatek spojrzał mu w oczy z determinacją  
-Dla mnie istotne, kapitanie- za wszelką cenę starał się wytrzymać jego zimne spojrzenie  
-Do czego ci ta informacja? Po prostu odpuść sobie, dzieciaku. To nic nie zmieni- mimo to kontynuował wpatrywanie się w jego ciemne jak noc tęczówki oczekując odpowiedzi   
-Proszę, niech mi Pan powie- uśmiechnął się delikatnie, jakby próbował zachęcić mężczyznę do mówienia  
-Nie dasz mi spokoju, prawda dzieciaku?- Eren pokiwał przecząco głową. Levi westchnął cicho spuszczając wzrok na swoje nogi, rozmyślając nad prośbą chłopaka. Eren spojrzał na niego wyczekując odpowiedzi. Nagle umysł Jaegera przeszyła myśl, że może posunął się za daleko wypytując kapitana o jego życie prywatne. Już miał wycofać pytanie kiedy Ackerman zaczął mówić

-Nie wiem, czy wiesz ale pochodzę z podziemia. Moja matka była prostytutką, mimo to bardzo o mnie dbała. Zmarła gdy byłem mały. Na granicy śmierci głodowej znalazł mnie wujek, opiekował się mną przez kilka lat a później zniknął bez śladu. Jakiś czas później spotkałem Farlana, wpakował się w niezłe gówno. Gdybym ja nie zabił jego kolegów - oni zabili by jego. Zamieszkaliśmy razem. Po kilku miesiącach w jednym z zaułków znalazłem Isabel. Tak jak ja po stracie matki była na granicy śmierci głodowej. Ledwo żyła. Zabrałem ją do nas. Zawsze nazywała mnie swoim bratem. Macie takie same zielone oczy, jesteście tak strasznie podobni-westchnął głęboko po czym kontynuował- Kilka lat później Erwin postanowił wcielić nas do zwiadowców. W tym samym czasie dostaliśmy zlecenie żeby go zabić i odzyskać pewne papiery. Nagrodą było prawo do zamieszkania w stolicy. Ciągle pamiętam, że nie chciałem powiedzieć jak mam na imię i Mike zaczął mnie podtapiać w kałuży ścieków. Ohyda. Na naszej pierwszej wyprawie za mury, gdy testowaliśmy formację szerokiego rozpoznania, rozpętała się burza, rozdzieliliśmy się. Ja pojechałem zabić Smitha oni wrócili do reszty oddziału. Kiedy zobaczyłem ślady tytanów prowadzące w ich stronę - zawróciłem. Widziałem jak dwóch tytanów zmiażdżyło między sobą Isabel, słyszałem jak próbuję mnie zawołać.-przerwał na chwilę i zrobił głęboki wdech, po czym opowiadał dalej- Próbowałem ocalić chociaż Farlana. Niestety nie zdążyłem. On pogodził się ze śmiercią, chwile przed tym jak ten tytan go pożarł uśmiechnął się i podniósł dłoń żeby mnie pożegnać... Ja to wszystko widziałem! Ciągle pamiętam zapach krwi zmieszanej z błotem. Widzę martwe zielone oczy Isabel, jej głowę leżącą w tym bagnie! _2\. szereg 4. jednostka komunikacyjna_ , tylko ja przeżyłem. Wtedy w biurze Erwina kiedy na ciebie spojrzałem zobaczyłem ją i Farlana. Mówiła, że ich zostawiłem, oni mi ufali a ja ich zostawiłem!- jedna łza pociekła po jego bladym policzku.

Eren nie mógł się powstrzymać i przytulił do siebie Ackermana. A ten, ku jego zdziwieniu, delikatnie usiadł okrakiem na jego kolanach i również go objął. Chłopak ostrożnie odsunął od siebie Levia i wpatrywał się w jego piękne tęczówki o kolorze nocnego nieba. Powoli przysunął swoją twarz i złożył na jego ustach amatorski pocałunek. Nie posiadał się z radości gdy mężczyzna zaczął odwzajemniać gest. Oboje robili to pierwszy raz, oboje nie mieli doświadczenia, ale to się w tej chwili nie liczyło. Liczyły się wtedy tylko przyśpieszone bicia serc i nierówne oddechy. Kapitan ostrożnie otworzył usta a Eren niepewnie wsunął do nich swój język. Całowali się długo, przerwali dopiero gdy zabrakło im tchu. Po chwili znowu połączyli swoje usta w nieporadnym pocałunku. Levi objął ramionami kark Erena, chłopak zaś położył dłonie na biodrach mężczyzny. Popchnął go delikatnie w tył, zmuszając do położenia się. Zawisł nad nim wciąż nie przerywając, w dalszym ciągu, amatorskiego pocałunku. Gdy się od siebie oderwali Eren pochylił się do ucha czarnowłosego i wyszeptał

-Ko-kocham cię Levi- kapitan odwrócił wzrok. Zdawał się nad czymś intensywnie myśleć. Po chwili spojrzał z powrotem w stronę nastolatka, uśmiechnął się delikatnie i również wyszeptał  
-Ja ciebie też Eren- chłopak uśmiechnął się i ponownie zaczął całować kapitana, coraz mocniej przykleszczając go do łóżka na którym leżeli.  
"Widzisz Isabel? Ciągle mogę patrzeć w te piękne _zielone oczy_ "


	2. Rozdział 1

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna stojąc przy otwartym oknie w odpiętej koszuli pogrążył się w myślach. "Czemu tak łatwo mu wszystko powiedziałem...?" Było to jedno z wielu pytań krążących po jego głowie.   
Levi westchnął i spojrzał na pogrążonego w śnie nastolatka. "Jak do tego wszystkiego doszło? Ja z nim..." Ackermann po raz kolejny ciężko westchnął po czym wrócił do oglądania nocnego nieba pełnego gwiazd. Pamięcią wrócił do tego wieczoru gdy zdecydował się zaufać Isabel i Farlanowi. Myślał jakby to wszystko się potoczyło gdyby wtedy im nie zaufał, gdyby został z nimi. Może by przeżyli...? Usłyszał za sobą jakiś cichy szmer ale nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi wpatrując się w rozgwieżdżony nieboskłon. Po chwili poczuł ręce oplatające go w pasie oraz ciepły oddech na szyi. Zaraz rozległ się cichy głos Erena  
-Czemu nie śpisz?  
-Nie mogłem zasnąć-odpowiedział szeptem kapitan opierając głowę o ramie bruneta.  
-Żałujesz tego?-zapytał chłopak z niepokojem w głosie. Ackerman westchnął po czym spojrzał w zielone oczy nastolatka  
-Nie, Eren. Nie żałuje.-Odwrócił się twarzą do Jaegera, dopiero teraz zauważył że jest on ciągle bez koszulki. Chłopak odwrócił się plecami do Levia, aby sięgnąć koc leżący na łóżku. Gdy to uczynił czarnowłosy zobaczył na jego plecach krwisto czerwone ślady po swoich paznokciach. Skrzywił się nieznacznie po czym cicho zapytał  
-Nie bolą cię plecy?- Eren spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Podszedł powoli do zwiadowcy i okrył go kocem zabranym z łóżka, po chwili odpowiedział   
-Trochę, ale bywało gorzej- Nastolatek ostrożnie usiadł na fotelu stojącym niedaleko okna i obserwował reakcje kochanka. Levi w zamyśleniu skinął głową, skierował swoje kroki w kierunku miejsca spoczynku żołnierza. Delikatnie usiadł na kolanach Erena po czym obu ich przykrył kocem który zarzucił na niego brunet. Usłyszał przy uchu cichy szept "dobranoc Levi"  
W takiej pozycji trwali do rana.

Na śniadaniu kapitan jak zawsze usiadł obok wejścia, Eren natomiast zajął swoje standardowe miejsce przy drugim końcu stołu. Posiłki serwowane zwiadowcom nie należały do dań szczególnie wystawnych. Lecz nikt nie narzekał, były sycące i zaskakująco smaczne. Podczas śniadania panowała zwyczajna przyjazna atmosfera. W ogólnym gwarze było słychać żarty żołnierzy, śmiechy i błahe kłótnie. Levi pijąc herbatę przyglądał się Erenowi, który był zbyt pochłonięty zaciętym wymienianiem poglądów z Jeanem, by to zauważyć. Po chwili Ackerman usłyszał za sobą głos Erwina  
-Levi przyjdź do mnie po treningu. Chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą o zbliżającej się wyprawie- gdy mówił można było zauważyć że jest zdenerwowany. Czarnowłosy wyczuł to bez trudu  
-Jasne- rzucił oschle kończąc tym samym rozmowę. Wstał i skierował się do wyjścia aby zaczekać na żołnierzy na placu treningowym. Po kilku minutach teren wypełnił się zwiadowcami. Kapitan rozpoczął trening   
-Niech każdy dobierze się w pary. Poćwiczycie walkę wręcz.- wszyscy błyskawicznie wykonali polecenie. Prawie wszyscy.

-Eren gdzie twoja para?- zapytał Levi chłodnym głosem   
-Ja... Nie mam, kapitanie- powiedział poddenerwowany nastolatek. Ackerman westchnął  
-Chodź, będziesz ćwiczył ze mną. Zaczynajcie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chyba powoli ogarniam mechanikę tej strony


	3. Rozdział 2

Po skończonym treningu walki wręcz przyszedł czas na manewry przestrzenne. Eren nie mógł się doczekać aby pokazać kapitanowi co potrafi. A nóż, widelec się uda, pomyślał. Co wszystkich zaskoczyło; Levi też brał udział w ćwiczeniach. Aktualnie stojąc obok Jaegera sprawdzał swój sprzęt - czy aby nic się nie zacina.

Na sygnał wszyscy wystartowali. Żołnierze manewrując między drzewami za zadanie mieli "zabić" jak najwięcej imitacji tytanów. Jak można się było domyślić pierwszą kukłę załatwił właśnie kapitan. Czarnowłosy ciągle obserwował swojego młodego kochanka. Dzieciak nieźle sobie radzi, przemknęło mu przez myśl. Eren tymczasem skupiał się na wypatrywaniu makiet. Jedna po prawej, chłopak czym prędzej skręcił w jej stronę, zatapiając ostrza w karku "tytana". W następnej chwili z powrotem podążał tuż za Ackermanem. Po ostrym skręcie w lewo czas się dla niego zatrzymał. Widział przed sobą jak kotwiczka sprzętu Levia nie wbija się w pień wysokiego drzewa a on sam spada na ziemię. Najszybciej jak potrafił skierował się w jego stronę. Kiedy stanął na ziemi jego kapitan leżał nieprzytomny obok drzewa w które uderzył spadając. Podniósł czarnowłosego i usadził na swoich udach, tak że ten siedział okrakiem. Obok nich zebrali się pozostali żołnierze szeptając między sobą i próbując zrozumieć co się stało. Po kilku minutach Levi odzyskał przytomność. Spojrzał w zielone oczy swojego podopiecznego po czym oparł głowę na jego ramieniu, a prawą ręką objął kark, jednocześnie lewą dłonią podpierał się o udo Erena. Nastolatek ostrożnie położył dłonie na plecach kochanka po czym cicho zapytał  
-Wszystko w porządku kapitanie?- Levi poruszył się nerwowo  
-Głowa mnie boli dzieciaku- burknął wtulając twarz w jego włosy, aby choć trochę osłonić się od rażących go promieni słońca dodatkowo potęgujących silny odruch wymiotny.  
-Może zaniosę Pana do medyka?- kobaltowooki powoli skinął głową czując kolejną fale mdłości. Eren pomógł mu się podnieść po czym sam wstał, następnie ostrożnie wziął kapitana na ręce chwytając go pod kolana i plecy a ten ponownie wtulił twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi zamykając oczy. Nastolatek szybkim krokiem ruszył do skrzydła medycznego. Po przejściu kilkunastu metrów Levi rzucił niewyraźnie  
-Eren do cholery nie machaj tak mną bo zwymiotuję!- szatyn zwolnił trochę starając się poruszać tak aby czarnowłosy odczuwał jak najmniej jego gwałtownych ruchów. Gdy przechodzili obok kwatery Ackermana ten odezwał się ponownie  
-Zanieś mnie do mojej łazienki. Szybko- chłopak posłusznie wszedł do pokoju i postawił mężczyznę przed drzwiami toalety. Ten szybko je otworzył i w ułamku sekundy znalazł się w środku po czym zaczął wymiotować. Eren cicho wszedł do pomieszczenia i przykucnął obok kapitana. Odgarnąłszy z czoła kochanka czarne kosmyki delikatnie je przytrzymał. Po kilku minutach kobaltowooki wstał, przemył twarz wodą i powoli odwrócił się do szatyna. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się lekko i pokonał dzielącą ich odległość, objął niższego mężczyznę w pasie i złożył na jego czole pocałunek. Po chwili szepnął do niego  
-Idziemy dalej?- kiedy jego ukochany przytaknął ponownie wziął go na ręce. Wychodząc z łazienki uważał aby nie uderzyć jego głową o framugę, tak samo przy wyjściu z pokoju. Kiedy dotarli do medyka, młoda pielęgniarka poprosiła go aby zaczekał na korytarzu. Po kilku minutach mógł wejść z powrotem. Pokój był niewielki cały biały i sterylnie czysty. Gdy pozostali opuścili salę usiadł na łóżku gdzie leżał jego kochanek po chwili odezwał się cicho  
-I co ci dolega?- Levi westchnął cicho i odpowiedział  
-Silne wstrząśnienie mózgu i kilka siniaków-Eren skinął głową- Zaniesiesz mnie do mojej sypialni?- chłopak natychmiast podniósł się z miejsca i uniósł delikatnie czarnowłosego.

Gdy znaleźli się w pedantycznie czystym pokoju kapitana nastolatek delikatnie ułożył ukochanego na łóżku, ściągnął jego buty i pomógł rozebrać mundur oraz pasy opinające ciało. Kiedy kobaltowooki pozbył się niewygodnego munduru Eren podszedł do szafy skąd wydobył wygodniejsze ubrania. Z pokaźnym rumieńcem na twarzy dopomógł kochanka w założeniu ich. Kilka minut później Levi leżał już spokojnie w łóżku, przykryty do pasa kołdrą. Po postawieniu szklanki z wodą na stoliku Eren pochylił się nad czarnowłosym i złożył na jego ustach ostrożny pocałunek. Dłuższą chwile później odsunął się od niego. W samą porę, ułamek sekundy po tym usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi. Z prędkością światła nastolatek stanął na baczność obok łóżka.   
-Wejść- padło zezwolenie z ust kapitana a do pomieszczenia wkroczył dowódca Erwin.  
-Witaj Levi, jak się czujesz?- rozległ się głos blondyna  
-Jak gówno-burknął czarnowłosy. Erwin zaśmiał się krótko i skinął głową na nastolatka  
-Możesz już iść Eren. Chcę porozmawiać z kapitanem w cztery oczy- chłopak zasalutował po czym opuścił pokój. Blondyn usiadł na krześle które przystawił do łóżka i zaczął mówić  
-Chciałbym omówić pozycję twoją i Erena na najbliższej wyprawie- w głosie dowódcy brzmiały zdecydowanie i determinacja  
-O czym chcesz jeszcze rozmawiać? Dotarło do mnie na jakiej pozycji będziemy. Ty tu jesteś dowódcą nie JA. Więc naturalną koleją rzeczy ja słucham rozkazów które wydajesz ty- w głosie Levia słychać było coraz większą irytacje. Erwin uśmiechnął się łagodnie

-Cieszę się że zrozumiałeś, po twoim wczorajszym pokazie "wytrzymałości" zacząłem wątpić. A tak między nami, to mam wrażenie że spodobało ci się bycie noszonym przez Erena- w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiał śmiech Erwina i głośne prychnięcie Levia  
-Idź już- kapitan zamknął oczy czując że po raz kolejny ogarniają go mdłości. Smith spojrzał uważnie na niego i zmarszczył brwi  
-Zaraz przyśle do ciebie Erena, na wypadek gdybyś się źle poczuł. Zdrowia- po wypowiedzeniu tych słów zniknął za drzwiami. Zaraz przyjdzie Eren, myśl przeszyła jego obolałą głowę. Sięgnął po szklankę z wodą czując wzmagający się odruch wymiotny. Upiwszy kilka łyków opadł z powrotem na poduszki i zamknął ponownie oczy próbując zasnąć.

Obudziło go zamknięcie drzwi i kroki na kamiennej podłodze. Ostrożnie uniósł powieki. Czując jak ostre promienie słońca, po raz kolejny, powodują silne mdłości jęknął cicho i położył dłoń na oczach. Eren widząc to podszedł do okna i zaciągnął zasłony. Delikatnie ukucnął przy łóżku i pogłaskał ukochanego po policzku. Mężczyzna czując lekki dotyk zdjął rękę z twarzy i spojrzał na nastolatka.   
-Jak się czujesz?- po tonie jakim chłopak przemówił i brzmieniu jego głosu łatwo było się domyślić że nastolatek jest wyraźnie zmartwiony.   
-Tak samo jak wcześniej. Ile spałem?- Levi powoli podniósł się do siadu.  
-Trochę ponad pół godziny. Przyszedł bym wcześniej ale Pani Hange mnie zatrzymała. Skończyła już sprawdzać twój sprzęt. Po prostu kotwiczka się stępiła i nie mogła się przez to wbić.  
-Całkiem możliwe. W końcu nie zdążyłem ich sprawdzić- nastolatek westchnął i usiadł przy nogach kapitana. Zmrużył na chwilę oczy oparłszy się o ramę łóżka. Po kilku minutach ponownie usłyszał głos czarnowłosego  
-Eren, zaprowadź mnie do łazienki- chłopak domyślił się po jego tonie że znowu męczą go mdłości, a przez silne zawroty głowy ciężko mu było samemu chociażby wstać. Nastolatek czym prędzej podniósł się z miejsca. Wziąwszy ukochanego na ręce skierował się do toalety i tak jak poprzednio kucając przy nim odgarnął z jego czoła niesforne kosmyki. Gdy Levi skończył przemywać twarz wodą odwrócił się w stronę bruneta stojącego za nim, zrobił kilka kroków do przodu po czym wtulił się w Erena. Chłopak lekko uniósł podbródek kobaltowookiego i złożył na jego ustach namiętny pocałunek. Kiedy się od niego oderwał Levi westchnął ciężko i oparł głowę o ramię piętnastolatka i powiedział cicho

-Przed chwilą wymiotowałem a ty mnie teraz całujesz. To nie higieniczne- Eren zaśmiał się cicho i wziął ukochanego z powrotem na ręce po czym zaniósł go do łóżka. Gdy leżał już oparty o poduszki odezwał się ponownie  
-Oi Eren, nie idziesz na noc do lochów? Już późno- chłopak widocznie się zmieszał nim udzielił odpowiedzi na pytanie  
-Etto... Dowódca Erwin prosił żebym został z tobą do rana. Woli nie ryzykować że rozbijesz sobie głowę o podłogę próbując dojść do łazienki- wypowiedź zakończył nerwowym śmiechem. Levi przesunął się na łóżku w kierunku ściany   
-Chodź, będziesz spał ze mną. Tylko ściągnij buty, żebyś nie na syfił dzieciaku- Jaeger posłusznie wykonał polecenie po czym ostrożnie ułożył się za Leviem i delikatnie objął go ramieniem w pasie a ten odwrócił się do niego twarzą i wtulił w jego klatkę piersiową. Po kilku minutach oboje zasnęli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> czym idę dalej tym bardziej się wstydzę, że napisałam coś takiego XD


	4. Rozdział 3

Czarnowłosego ze snu zbudziło delikatne głaskanie po policzku. Po otworzeniu oczu zobaczył przy swoim łóżku klęczącego Erena. Gdy chłopak zauważył, że jego kochanek otworzył oczy uśmiechnął się delikatnie  
-Musze już iść, zaraz będzie śniadanie i trening. Ale później przyjdę, obiecuję- po wypowiedzeniu tych słów podniósł się lekko i pocałował Ackermana w usta. Ciągle obolały czarnowłosy tylko skinął głową. Kiedy nastolatek kładł rękę na klamce odezwał się  
-Eren-chłopak odwrócił ku niemu twarz więc kontynuował- jak wrócisz pomożesz mi wziąć prysznic- zarumieniony skinął głową i opuścił pomieszczenie.

Po wyjściu na korytarz głośno wypuścił powietrze i oparł się o ścianę próbując uspokoić rozszalałe bicie serca. "On chcę żebym pomógł mu się umyć?!" . Czując jak na myśl o tym rumieni się jeszcze bardziej poklepał się po czerwonych policzkach i czym prędzej ruszył w kierunku jadalni. Będąc już niedaleko swojego celu wpadł na Hange. Kobieta była wyraźnie ucieszona z tego powodu  
-Eren! Dobrze że jesteś. Jak się czuję Levi? Ciągle wymiotuję?- dopiero teraz zauważył że brunetka niosła tace z jedzeniem, najprawdopodobniej właśnie dla czarnowłosego.  
-Chyba lepiej, w nocy tylko kilka razy zanosiłem go do łazienki- Hange skinęła głową  
-Dobrze, nie zatrzymuję cię już, idź coś zjedz- uśmiechnęła się i skierowała się w stronę z której przyszedł. Wchodząc do jadalni rozejrzał się za Arminem i Mikasą. Po chwili zobaczył machającego w jego stronę blondyna, wziął swoją porcję i skierował się do ich stolika. Gdy tylko usiadł usłyszał głos przyrodniej siostry  
-Całą noc byłeś u tego kurdupla?- była wyraźnie zdenerwowana  
-Um... Tak, dowódca Erwin mnie o to poprosił- dziewczyna zacisnęła dłonie w pięści  
-Nic ci nie zrobił? Dobrze się czujesz? Nie uderzył cię?!- zdziwiony przyglądał się dziewczynie  
-Mikasa wątpię, że kapitan Levi jest wstanie sam wstać z tak silnym wstrząśnieniem mózgu, nie wspominając już o najlżejszym uderzeniu Erena- przerwał im głos Armina. Dziewczyna posłała mu zirytowane spojrzenie i wbiła wzrok w swój talerz. Zdziwiony Eren spojrzał po ich twarzach po czym zajął się jedzeniem. Dopiero teraz zauważył jaki był głodny. W końcu wczoraj zajęty stanem Levia odpuścił sobie kolację. Jego myśli zaczęły krążyć wokół czarnowłosego. "Ciekawe co teraz robi? Jak się czuję?". Takie i podobne pytania pojawiały się w głowie chłopaka. 

Po skończonym posiłku razem z Mikasą i Arminem skierował się na trening. Po półgodzinnej rozgrzewce przeszli do walki wręcz, która odbywała się na zasadzie każdy z każdym. Kilka godzin później zaczęli trening manewrów przestrzennych

-Dzisiejsze manewry będą przedłużone, ponieważ z powodu wypadku kapitana wczorajsze nie zostały dokończone- rozległ się głos kaprala prowadzącego ćwiczenie- zaczynajcie

Obolały Levi leżał na łóżku zasłaniając oczy ręką. Ciągle powracające mdłości wciąż nie dawały mu spokoju, a przez silne zawroty głowy nie mógł sam dojść do toalety. Jakiś czas temu zrezygnował z prób zaśnięcia, wiedząc, że na nic się nie zdadzą.   
Zbliżał się wieczór a on z utęsknieniem czekał aż przyjdzie Eren, który w końcu zaniesie go do tej cholernej łazienki. Czas dłużył mu się niemiłosiernie. Rano poprosił Hange, która przyniosła dla niego śniadanie, aby podała mu jakąś książkę z półki, żeby mógł jakoś zabić nudę. Niestety literki rozmazywały mu się przed oczami, więc próby czytania spełzły na niczym. Gdy teraz leżał bezczynnie na łóżku czuł jak mdłości ciągle się nasilają.   
W pomieszczeniu rozległ się dźwięk pukania do drzwi

-Wejść- burknął cicho. Zawiasy skrzypnęły i do pokoju wszedł Eren. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie- zanieś mnie do łazienki, szybko-powiedział zarywając usta przez kolejny silny odruch wymiotny. Nastolatek prędko wziął go na ręce i zaniósł do wspomnianego pomieszczenia. Czarnowłosy kucając przy toalecie zaczął wymiotować. Poczuł dłoń odgarniającą mu włosy z twarzy i kojący głos ukochanego. Gdy skończył, korzystając z podanej mu ręki, podniósł się z klęczek i wtulił w chłopaka zaciągając się jego zapachem. Brunet schylił się lekko i wpił w usta kochanka. Był to długi pocałunek. 

[Time Skip] 

Eren szybkim ruchem ściągnął z ukochanego koszulkę i przejechał dłonią po jego wyrzeźbionym brzuchu. Po chwili w jej ślady poszły także spodnie czarnowłosego. Pochylił się trochę i pocałował Levia który stał oparty o ścianę, aby się nie przewrócił gdy zakręci mu się w głowie. Przesunął powoli dłońmi po jego bokach i zatrzymał je przy gumce od bokserek czarnowłosego   
-Jesteś pewny?- ten tylko machnął dłonią, więc Eren powrócił do przerwanego zajęcia i po chwili do kupki ubrań leżących na podłodze dołączyły również bokserki. Chłopak spojrzał na nagie ciało ukochanego stojącego przed nim, zarumieniony podniósł kapitana, a ten oplótł go nogami w pasie.   
Gdy tylko postawił go na ziemię ten wszedł do kabiny prysznicowej i odkręcił wodę myjąc się dokładnie. Wiedział że Eren stoi tuż za nim, aby na wszelki wypadek go przytrzymać lub złapać. Tym czasem zarumieniony nastolatek wpatrywał się w umięśnione ciało lubego. _"Idealny"_ przebiegłomu przez myśl. W ostatniej chwili objął niższego w pasie, gdy ten zachwiał się niebezpiecznie. Po kilku minutach wypuścił go z objęć i cały czerwony pomógł mu dokończyć kąpiel. Gdy wyszedł z pod prysznica Eren podał mu ręcznik i zaczął dokładnie wycierać widząc jak się chwieje. Zostawił, obwiązanego ręcznikiem w pasie, Levia i wyszedł z pomieszczenia; po chwili wrócił z czystymi ubraniami po czym pomógł mu się ubrać.  
Kiedy obaj leżeli już w łóżku Levi wbił się w usta Erena który natychmiast oddał pocałunek. Czarnowłosy zamruczał cicho czując jak ręce młodszego wkradają się pod jego koszulkę. Po chwili brunet zawisł nad nim i zapytał z uśmieszkiem

-Teraz też jesteś pewien?- Ackerman uśmiechnął się lekko  
-Tak. 


	5. Rozdział 4

Miesiąc później...

Dzisiaj miała odbyć się rada przed wyprawą za mury. Dowódca Erwin cały ostatni miesiąc spędził nad szczegółami taktyki którą miał przedstawić żołnierzom. A z powodu, że całe to zamieszanie miało odbyć się w godzinach popołudniowych i odwołano trening, Levi zagonił Erena do sprzątania. "Szkoda, że już nie jest taki potulny" przebiegło przez myśli nastolatka. Uśmiechnął się lekko, spoglądając na pogrążonego w sprzątaniu Ackermana. Zaraz jednak widząc jego mordercze spojrzenie wrócił do pracy. Wszystko robili w ciszy, co jakiś czas wymieniając ukradkiem spojrzenia. Jakaś siła nie pozwalała im na przerwanie tego milczenia. Jakby podświadomie wiedzieli, że ta rozmowa zejdzie na niewłaściwe tory. Groźba kłótni wisiała w powietrzu i gęstniała z każdym głośniejszym oddechem. Oboje zastygali wtedy w bezruchu oczekując tego co będzie dalej. Po skończonych porządkach Eren usiadł w fotelu stojącym obok okna i przyciągnął do siebie Levia tak, że ten stał między jego nogami patrząc na niego z góry. Czarnowłosy usiadł delikatnie na jego kolanach i oparł głowę na ramieniu kochanka. Po chwili przerwał ciszę   
-Niedługo ostatnia wyprawa- westchnął cierpiętniczo   
-Tak... Mam nadzieje, że uda nam się dotrzeć do piwnicy-odpowiedział cicho- Wiesz... Zawsze miałem takie jedno marzenie. To chyba właśnie dzięki niemu trafiłem do zwiadowców- widząc pytanie w kobaltowych tęczówkach kontynuował- Zawsze chciałem zobaczyć ocean, przekonać się czy jest taki wielki jak opisują w księgach i czy woda w nim naprawdę jest taka słona. Chciałem... zobaczyć świat w którym żyje. Wyjść poza te wielkie mury i cieszyć się życiem bez obawy, że zaraz padnę ofiarą jakiegoś tytana. Chciał... Chciałbym nie musieć żyć w strachu o siebie i swoich bliskich, Levi- czarnowłosy zobaczył błysk nadziei i wiary w zielonych oczach chłopaka. Nigdy nie przypuszczał że ten dzieciak miał takie marzenia, owszem miał świadomość, że nastolatek chcę wybić wszystkich tytanów, aby śmierć wszystkich poległych żołnierzy nie poszła na marne, lecz nigdy by nie wpadł na coś takiego  
-Wiesz Eren... po śmierci Farlana i Isabel jedyną rzeczą jaka napędzała mnie do walki była chęć pomszczenia ich. Przez wiele lat wmawiałem sobie, że to moja wina i walczyłem aby ich śmierć nie poszła na marne. Aż poznałem Ciebie dzieciaku. Odkąd zrozumiałem, że coś do ciebie czuje walczyłem za Ciebie. I teraz też będę to robił. Postaram się spełnić twoje marzenie. Tak jak ja spełniłem swoje. Całe dzieciństwo spędziłem w podziemiu marząc o zobaczeniu gwiazd, o możliwości oglądania ich każdej nocy. I wiesz co? Teraz też mam marzenie... Marze żebyśmy po zakończeniu wojny zamieszkali razem. W małym domku nad oceanem. Nie musząc bać się o siebie i swoje życia. Wiedząc, że jesteśmy wolni jak ptaki. Wiedząc, że nic nam nie grozi, że, możemy bez lęku patrzeć w przyszłość- po skończeniu wypowiedzi poczuł jak nastolatek przylgnął do niego swoimi ustami. Oddał pieszczotę zakładając ręce na jego kark. Całowali się powoli, wlewając w to wszystkie swoje uczucia. Całowali się jakby mieli się już nigdy nie spotkać. Piętnastolatek przeniósł swoje usta na szyje kochanka przygryzając ją lekko i zostawiając soczystą malinkę. Czarnowłosy tym czasem, siedząc okrakiem na udach młodszego, delikatnie zanurzał palce w jego miękkich włosach.   
-Eren... Chodź już na tą cholerną rade- nastolatek oderwał się od szyi partnera i pomógł mu się podnieść po czym sam wstał. Będąc przy drzwiach wyciągnął rękę pociągając lekko żabot kochanka. Widząc jak ten wpatruje się w niego z niemym pytaniem w oczach zaśmiał się cicho  
-Malinka Ci wystawała zza żabotu- powiedział uśmiechając się niewinnie 

-Nie pozwalaj sobie dzieciaku- burknął starszy i opuścił pomieszczenie. 

-Jak wszyscy wiecie jest to nasza ostatnia wyprawa za mury. Planujemy dotrzeć do piwnicy domu Jaegerów, zniszczyć tytanów i odzyskać mur Maria. Nie wiemy czy to co tam zastaniemy na prawdę pomoże ludzkości pokonać tytanów lecz musimy zaryzykować! Eren, twoja rola w tej wyprawie jest ogromna, liczę, że to rozumiesz. Wyruszymy z tego dystryktu- oznajmił dowódca Erwin wskazując punkt na mapie- stąd droga do shiganshiny jest najkrótsza. Wyjedziemy w nocy. Jakieś pytania? Nie? Niech teraz dowódcy poszczególnych pułków przedstawią swoim żołnierzom ich pozycje- po wypowiedzeniu tych słów Smith usiadł na drewnianym, bogato zdobionym krześle obitym czerwonym materiałem i pogrążył w zaciętej rozmowie z Hange siedzącą obok.   
Zestresowany Eren rozejrzał się po ogromnym pomieszczeniu. Na środku znajdował się wielki, prostokątny stół, wokół którego poustawiane były pięknie rzeźbione krzesła z czerwonym materiałem na siedzeniach, na ścianach wisiały liczne obrazy a ogromnych rozmiarów okna przystrajały czerwone kotary sięgające podłogi. Westchnął głęboko i spojrzał na kapitana który w najwyższym skupieniu analizował tekst zapisany na kartce leżącej przed nim. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie widząc jak w skupieniu nieświadomie wysuwa do przodu dolną wargę. Po chwili zrezygnował z dalszej obserwacji kochanka i spojrzał po twarzach zgromadzonych w sali zwiadowców. "Oni wszyscy we mnie wierzą" myśl przeszyła jego umysł jak grom z jasnego nieba. Zapowiadała się długa narada 

Niewysoki blond włosy chłopak stojąc przy zlewie w skupieniu zmywał naczynia, nucąc pod nosem tylko sobie znaną melodię. Chwilę później rozległ się dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i ciche kroki na posadzce. Poczuł ręce oplatające go delikatnie w pasie oraz spokojny głos przy uchu  
-Pomóc Ci?- blondynek uśmiechnął się lekko słysząc pytanie   
-Nie musisz, Jean- na te słowa wyższy puścił go i mimo to stanął obok zaczynając wycierać naczynia. Lekko zdziwiony Armin popatrzył na niego nic nie mówiąc. Niebyli ze sobą długo, może miesiąc, lub mniej. Jednak czuli coś do siebie już wcześniej, niestety bali się to wyznać. Aż do dnia w którym oboje za karę musieli posprzątać stajnie. Wtedy też w przypływie odwagi i determinacji powiedzieli sobie o swoich uczuciach, oraz pocałowali się po raz pierwszy. Od tamtego czasu zostali parą, wiedzieli o tym tylko ich najbliżsi przyjaciele  
-To był już ostatni- oznajmił blondyn. Jean słysząc to przycisnął Arlelta do blatu i wbił się w jego usta. Po dłuższej chwili do ich uszu dotarł dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i głos Erena  
-Cześć Arm... Oh, nie chciałem przeszkadzać- zakłopotany podrapał się po karku widząc jak ci prędko od siebie odskoczyli. Wściekły Kirschtein rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie   
-Cz-cześć Eren, rada już się skończyła?- intensywnie zarumieniony Armin odezwał się pierwszy, czując narastające zdenerwowanie ukochanego stojącego za nim  
-Em, tak. Przyszedłem zapytać czy mógł bym w czymś pomóc- uśmiechnął się przepraszająco  
-Myślałem, że będziesz z kapitanem. Wiesz, ostatnio spędzasz z nim dużo czasu- podsunął Arlelt   
-Nawet po tym jak wyzdrowiał- dodał Jean patrząc na niego wyzywająco  
-Hehe, przesadzacie- zaśmiał się nerwowo patrząc na przyjaciół   
-Nie powiedział bym- wycedził wściekle Kirschtein widząc poddenerwowanie zielonookiego  
-Eren, powiedz szczerze; łączy cię coś z kapitanem Leviem?- zapytał spokojnie Armin patrząc mu w oczy   
-Nie, przecież to nie realne- starał się zachować spokój, jednak widząc minę przyjaciela wiedział, że mu nie wyszło  
-Eren, mów prawdę- powiedział stanowczo blondynek na co Jaeger westchnął  
-No dobrze. Łączy mnie coś z kapitanem- powiedział cicho  
\- Wy... Jesteście parą?- zapytał ostrożnie Arlelt   
-Tak- wyszeptał nieśmiało brunet. Kochankowie szeroko otworzyli oczy ze zdziwienia  
-Nie spodziewał bym się tego po tobie, Jaeger. Robiliście już to?- wyrzucił z siebie Kirschtein śmiejąc się  
-Jean!- krzyknął zawstydzony Armin, widząc jak zarumieniony po uszy Eren skinął głową  
-No co? Normalne pytanie- wykrztusił przez śmiech chłopak. Arlelt tylko westchnął.  
Po chwili w pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza jak makiem zasiał. Nikt nie odważył się przerwać milczenia. Nie mieli pojęcia jak. Wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem oczekując, że któryś odezwie się pierwszy. W końcu rozległ się głos Erena  
-Boicie się tej wyprawy?- zapytał cicho   
-Trochę, ale to przecież ma być ostatnia- powiedział Armin, Jean skinął głową przyznając mu rację

-Teraz się nie wycofamy, nie po to wstąpiliśmy do zwiadowców- oznajmił Kirschtein, na co pozostali pokręcili głowami okazując swoje poparcie  
-Pozostało już tylko odliczać dni- szepnął Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kopiując rozdział z wattpada sama się zdziwiłam, że wkroczył tu jearmin   
> mam nadzieje, że będę umiała zmienić tagi XD


	6. Rozdział 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funfact: zielone oczy napisałam w 2016r mając dysortografie i robiąc błędy praktycznie w każdym słowie. Nigdy nie nauczyłam się regułek ortograficznych, ale zawzięłam się i pisałam, oraz czytałam.  
> Dużo.  
> Bardzo dużo  
> Od tego momentu minęły 4lata, dalej nie znam ani jednej regułki, ale za to mam w głowie cały słownik i potrafię pisać z zamkniętymi oczami

Oddział zwiadowców stojących na ulicy w napięciu oczekiwał chwili w której brama się uniesie, a oni wyruszą na, prawdopodobnie, ostatnią wyprawę.

_Po raz ostatni_ zaryzykują życiem.

_Po raz ostatni_ odczują strach przed opuszczeniem kryjówki.

_Po raz ostatni_ pożegnają się z rodzinami, nie wiedząc czy będzie dane im jeszcze kiedyś ich zobaczyć.

Wszędzie słyszeli nerwowe szepty przerażonych członków korpusu, płacz matek żegnających dzieci i słowa otuchy dla odważnych wyruszających na misję. Konie, wyczuwając zdenerwowanie jeźdźców, niespokojnie przestępowały z nogi na nogę. Niektóre lekko szarpały wodze, jeszcze inne rżały nerwowo. Gapie głośno komentowali możliwie ostatnią misje żołnierzy, dzieci zachwycały się ich męstwem oraz determinacją, rodziny machały na pożegnanie córkom, synom i mężom.

Lecz w tym tłumie były też dwie osoby które z nikim się nie żegnały, wpatrzone tylko w siebie nawzajem, walczyły za swą drugą połówkę i wspólne marzenia. Szaleńczo zakochane, oddane ponad wszystko, gotowe zginąć aby uratować ukochanego. Eren i Levi raz po raz spoglądali na siebie, wymieniali spojrzenia pełne miłości i przywiązania.   
Na miękkim fotelu w pokoju kapitana łatwo było obiecywać sobie że przeżyją i zamieszkają razem w _małym domku nad brzegiem oceanu_ , lecz teraz siedząc w siodle przed bramą marzyli aby było po wszystkim. Aby za chwilę mogli wtuleni w siebie, na fotelu przy oknie razem obserwować gwiazdy, snuć plany na przyszłość.   
Levi pragnął zatopić się w ustach młodego kochanka, uspokoić trzęsące się dłonie i jeszcze raz powiedzieć Erenowi jak bardzo go kocha. Zaczął nerwowo wiercić się w siodle oczekując na otwarcie bramy. Spojrzał kątem oka na Jaegera, który niespokojnie bawił się lejcami. Zbliżył się do niego i dyskretnie chwycił za, jak zawsze, ciepłą dłoń chłopaka.

Zielonooki chłopak rozejrzał się po twarzach przyjaciół. Wszystkie wyrażały przerażenie; łatwo można było osądzić, że nie chcą umierać na tej wyprawie. Przecież jeśli wygrają będą mieli możliwość mieszkać w świecie wolnym od tytanów. Tak kusząca propozycja zwiedzenia ziemi która kiedyś, nim pojawiły się te potwory, należały do ich rasy. Niektórzy mamrotali pod nosami niezrozumiałe dla reszty słowa. W okolicy miejsca gdzie znajdowało się dowództwo zapanowało nagłe ożywienie. Po chwili oczom zwiadowców ukazał się dowódca Erwin

-Żołnierze! Dziś wyruszamy do walki. Walki o życie nasze, naszych rodzin i kolejnych pokoleń które będą chodzić po tym świecie. Chcemy aby to była nasza ostatnia wyprawa za mury. I miejmy nadzieje że po naszym powrocie będą one tylko dowodem walki o przetrwanie jaką stoczyła ludzkość. Walki którą **wygraliśmy!** -po wypowiedzeniu tych słów przeniósł wzrok do przodu - Otworzyć bramę! Rozpoczynamy ostatnią wyprawę za mury!

Levi i Eren spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy

-Kocham Cię, Levi- powiedział młodszy łamiącym się głosem   
-Ja ciebie też, dzieciaku. Już na zawsze- szepnął do niego czarnowłosy uśmiechając się blado.

Wbili pięty w boki swoich wierzchowców poganiając je do galopu.

_Ruszyli._

*******

Dotarcie do Shiganshiny zajęło im trzy dni, pełne krwi i rozpaczy. Zginęło mnóstwo osób, a jeszcze więcej zostało rannych. Zielone Oczy Erena jeszcze nigdy nie widziały takiej ilości zmarłych. Siedząc przy namiocie szpitalnym ostatkami woli hamował łzy cisnące się do oczu, na widok tylu rannych i martwych przyjaciół.   
Tylu ich już odeszło...   
Komu jeszcze przyjdzie przejść na drugą stronę?   
Czy jemu samemu uda się wrócić?   
Pytania krążące w jego myślach nie dawały mu spokoju całymi dniami. Nawet teraz siedząc na ziemi w namiocie, który dzielił z ukochanym, nie dawały mu one spokoju nawet na sekundę. Z utęsknieniem czekał aż w przejściu zobaczy mężczyznę o ciemnych jak noc tęczówkach. Niedługo ruszali w dalszą drogę, więc były to ich ostatnie chwile razem przed walką. Z braku innego zajęcia ułożył się w miarę wygodnej pozycji na twardej powierzchni. Podłożywszy ręce pod głowę powoli zapadał w sen.

Zbudził go ucisk na klatce piersiowej. Czując łaskotanie po policzku westchnął cicho i uchylił powieki napotykając ciemne tęczówki ukochanego, który trzymał głowę na jego piersi. Ackerman wpatrywał się w niego z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. Eren domyślił się że pewnie musiał przyjść kiedy spał, więc pewnie z braku innego zajęcia położył się na nim. Nastolatek uśmiechnął się czule i zgarnął ze swojej twarzy jego czarne kosmyki łaskoczące go nieznacznie w policzek. Pogładził delikatnie jedwabiste włosy Levia i objął go ramieniem w talii przyciągając mocniej do siebie. Kapitan wplótł palce lewej dłoni we włosy chłopaka po czym namiętnie go pocałował. Gdy po dłuższej chwili oderwali się od siebie dysząc ciężko Eren szybko zmienił ich pozycję tak, że teraz to czarnowłosy był na dole. Wtulił twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi, wdychając cudowny zapach lubego i czując jak ten przykłada policzek do czubka jego głowy, dłonią ciągle przeczesując puszyste, brązowe kosmyki.

-Zaraz jedziemy dalej- odezwał się cicho Levi, na co Eren w odpowiedzi głośno wypuścił powietrze wprost na jego szyję, całując ją następnie i powodując tym samym dreszcze na ciele kochanka- Na czułości ci się zebrało?- rzucił lekko podniesionym głosem

Nastolatek zaśmiał się cicho i spojrzał głęboko w jego ciemne oczy

-Czułości to ja ci pokażę w nocy po wyprawie, _kochanie-_ szepnął mu te słowa prosto do ucha- Zobaczymy jak wtedy będziesz krzyczał- rzekł przyciszonym tonem i demonstracyjnie chwycił Levia za pośladki mocno je ściskając. Z ust czarnowłosego wyrwał się cichy jęk. Słysząc to nastolatek włożył kciuki pod materiał spodni kochanka, delikatnie uciskając jego wąskie biodra i zaczynając całować jego rozchylone wargi

-E-Eren, wystarczy już- wysapał lekko podniecony już Levi, chłopak mimo wszystko kontynuował- Oi, grabisz sobie, grabisz- nastolatek w odpowiedzi zaśmiał się delikatnie po czym podniósł siebie i kochanka do pozycji siedzącej. Wychodząc z namiotu szepnął odwracając się do niego  
\- Lepiej podciągnij trochę ten żabocik- posłał mu zadziorny uśmiech i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Po chwili dołączył do niego Ackerman poprawiając ów żabot.

Po wyjściu z namiotu gdzie byli tylko we dwoje, i mogli dać trochę upust swoim emocjom, atmosfera panująca w obozowisku przytłoczyła ich. Gdzie nie spojrzeć pełno rannych zwiadowców. Woleli nawet nie myśleć ile pozostało ciał martwych żołnierzy. Liczba ofiar tej wyprawy była ogromna, i pewnie to na razie nawet nie połowa wszystkich strat jakie mieli ponieść. Próbując nie zwracać uwagi na ciężką atmosferę zaczęli pomagać przy składaniu wszystkich namiotów.

Jakiś czas później wszystko było gotowe do drogi. Zwiadowcy czekając na rozkaz przy swoich koniach nerwowo spoglądali na dowódce. Eren stojąc obok Levia, po upewnieniu się, że nikt nie widzi, delikatnie i czule pocałował go w usta. W końcu padła komenda do wyjazdu.

W oddali majaczyły już pierwsze dachy budynków.

_Teraz zaczęła się walka..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiedy kopiuję rozdziały czytam notki, które pod nimi zostawiałam   
> Czasami nie mam pojęcia o co mi chodziło, ale w tym przypadku mam wrażenie, że dokładnie rozpoznaje ten dzień


	7. Rozdział 6

Wszędzie słyszał krzyki żołnierzy, którzy nie mieli tyle szczęścia co on i zginęli w paszczach tytanów lub zmiażdżeni ogromnymi cielskami. Stojąc na dachu przypadkowego budynku, wśród gruzów i parujących ciał tytanów, starał się wypatrzeć swojego ukochanego. Już dłuższy czas temu stracił go z oczu. Uparcie odrzucał myśli, że dzieciakowi mogło się coś stać lub, co gorsze, nie żyje. Resztką woli powstrzymał się od krzyknięcia imienia tego szczyla. Nerwowo rozejrzał się po okolicy ze szczerą nadzieją, że zobaczy gdzieś brązową czuprynę Erena. Zacisnął mocniej palce na rękojeściach mieczy.   
-Nadzieja jest zła. Nadzieja niszczy ludzi- szepnął pod nosem i przy pomocy sprzętu do manewrów przestrzennych zeskoczył z dachu. Klingi świsnęły w powietrzu zabijając kolejnego tytana. Nie miał pojęcia czy reszta dotarła do piwnicy. Teraz interesował go tylko właściciel pięknych zielonych oczu, skrywających tak wiele uczuć. Codziennie patrzących na niego z oddaniem i miłością. 

Świst. 

Kolejny martwy tytan. Kolejne obawy. Kolejne łzy w oczach.   
Niewiedza była najgorszym uczuciem. Chciał już to wszystko skończyć i zatopić się w ciepłych wargach kochanka. A jednak nie miał pojęcia gdzie są wszyscy. Gdzie jest Eren. Zaczynał panikować, nerwowe drżenie rąk przywoływało krwawe wspomnienie dnia w którym zostawił Isabel i Farlana. Kolejna tragiczna w skutkach decyzja...? Zaczął pędzić prawie na oślep przez opustoszałe ulice miasta. Przecież on nie mógł zginąć! On musi żyć! Stanął między dwoma zawalonymi budynkami. Gdzie są wszyscy? Wystrzelił haki i po chwili znajdował się na skraju dachu.

-Levi! Nareszcie cie znalazłam!- głos Hange jeszcze nigdy nie przyniósł mu takiej ulgi jak w tamtej chwili. Odwrócił się w jej stronę, pierwszym co przykuło jego uwagę był zakrwawiony bandaż zasłaniający prawe oko brunetki- Armin z Erwinem poszli do piwnicy! Widziałeś Erena? Nigdzie nie możemy go znaleźć!- słysząc te słowa myślał, że zaraz zemdleje. Jego chłopiec nie żyje? Zaginął...?  
-J-jak to? Hange powiedz, że żartujesz!- czuł jak przenosi się w czasie i znów siedzi w siodle patrząc na masakrę urządzoną przez tytanów podczas największej, jaką w życiu widział, burzy.

-Spokojnie, jeszcze nic nie wiemy na pewno, prawda? Levi, wiem, że łączy was coś głębszego. Nie mam zamiaru wnikać w wasze relacje prywatne, ale on jest nam potrzebny! Musimy go znaleźć!  
Zero zbędnych słów. Odbił się od rozgrzanych dachówek i najszybciej jak potrafił pognał przed siebie. 

Znajdę cię, Eren...

~*~

Dwóch mężczyzn wolnym krokiem weszło na polanę gdzie znajdowało się pole wypełnione złotymi kłosami zbóż. Oświetlone wieczornym, letnim słońcem wyglądały naprawdę pięknie. Niczym złoty ocean w środku lasu, ciągnący się aż do lini drzew i mieniący się wszystkimi odcieniami złota. O tej porze dnia, na tle zachodzącego powoli słońca, wyglądało to naprawdę malowniczo.   
Brązowowłosy, ciągle uśmiechnięty, chłopak wesoło zagadywał starszego od siebie partnera, czasami pociągając go lekko za rękę, którą mocno trzymał swoją ciepłą dłonią. Nieśpieszno weszli między zboże. Znajdując się w połowie drogi na drugi kraniec lasu zatrzymali się i usiedli wygodnie na miękkich łodyżkach. Eren zerwał jeden dorodny kłos, delikatnie wsunął we włosy ukochanego i uśmiechnąwszy się czule objął go ramieniem pozwalając mu ułożyć głowę na swojej klatce piersiowej.   
-Wiesz Levi, boje się tej wyprawy- szepnął cicho właściciel hipnotyzujących zielonych oczu- nie chcę jeszcze umierać. Chcę zamieszkać z tobą, tak jak obiecałeś- czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się nieznacznie

-Wiem dzieciaku, ja też- szepnął do jego ucha. Na dłuższą chwile zapanowała cisza. Nie była krępująca. Była przyjemna dla nich obu.   
W końcu rozległ się głos Erena

-Wierzysz w reinkarnację?- słysząc nietypowe pytanie Levi podniósł lekko głowę. Widząc niezrozumienie starszego, Eren zaczął opowiadać wpatrzony w niebo- Razem ze mną w korpusie treningowym była pewna para. Po uszy w sobie zakochani, nie widzący poza sobą świata. Wszyscy życzyli im dobrze, ja również... Ale kiedy przyszło do obrony Trostu chłopak zginął... Nie wiem co się później stało z dziewczyną; czy żyje czy nie. Ale jak myślisz? Dostaną kolejną szansę na spotkanie się w innym świecie? Świecie bez tytanów? 

-Nie wiem, Eren. Los kocha uprzykrzać nam życia, może i czasami jest zaskakująco łaskawy ale i tak wielbi się pierdolić...

-Mam do ciebie prośbę; jeśli zginę... zapomnij o mnie - chłopak westchnął cichutko- wiesz... jeśli to prawda, że po śmierci dusza wstępuję w rzeczy, zwierzęta lub rośliny to... chciałbym aby moja zamieniła się w kłosy zbóż. Niby takie niepozorne a jednak takie piękne... - brunet zacisnął mocno pięści na materiale koszulki młodszego

-Ale nie zginiesz. Dopilnuje tego- szepnął wtulając się w jego klatkę piersiową.  
-Nie zginę. Dla ciebie.

~*~

Szlag. Dlaczego przypomniał sobie to akurat teraz?! Ile już czasu minęło od tej rozmowy...?

Dlaczego kłamałeś, Eren?

Razem z Hange co tchu przemierzali opuszczone miasto. Musieli znaleźć tego dzieciaka! 

Przecież mówiłeś, że nic ci nie będzie...

Co jakiś czas musiał zwolnić aby nie skierować się po raz kolejny w tą samą uliczkę. Pędził tak szybko jak umiał, nie zważając na brunetkę. Liczył się tylko jego chłopiec. Hange z całych sił starała się go dogonić, zatrzymać, zaproponować jakieś inne wyjście... Lecz Levi nie widział tego zwrócony do niej plecami. 

Gdy w końcu zatrzymał się na dachu przypadkowego budynku, rozglądając się nerwowo, Zoe podbiegła do niego chwytając mocno za ramie, aby nie mógł nigdzie uciec. Zaczął się wyrywać. Musiał go znaleźć!

\- Levi... A co jeśli się gdzieś schował?! Lub pożarł go jakiś tytan?! Jak masz zamiar znaleźć go przy takiej prędkości?- mężczyzna rozejrzał się. W tej okolicy było sporo tytanów. 

Już miał odpowiedzieć na wykrzyczane przez Hange pytania, gdy nagle kątem oka zauważył brązowowłosą postać. Ze łzami w oczach odwrócił się w tamtą stronę.   
Widząc żywego Erena, uciekającego przed piętnastometrowcem chciał czym prędzej mu pomóc. Nie mógł dać go skrzywdzić!

-Eren!- zawołał łamiącym głosem. Słyszalne w nim rozpacz i żal rozdzierały serce nastolatka. Spojrzał ku ukochanemu z najwyższą radością i łezkami w zielonych oczach. I to był jego błąd.

Tytan korzystając z jego nieuwagi pochwycił go w swoją wielką dłoń. Z ust szatyna wydostał się rozdzierający krzyk gdy potwór zaczął miażdżyć jego kości. Levi słysząc trzask łamanych żeber nastolatka rzucił się do przodu. Nim zdążył użyć sprzętu do manewrów został powstrzymany przez mocny uścisk Hange. Zaczął krzyczeć widząc jak tytan podnosi Erena do swoich ust. Nie reagował na Zoe wrzeszczącą, że skończył mu się gaz i nic nie może zrobić. Po raz ostatni spojrzał na zapłakane, przerażone tęczówki nastolatka. 

Gdy tytan przegryzł szamoczącego się zielonookiego czas dla niego stanął w miejscu. Nie było już nic. Widział jak ukochany znika w paszczy potwora. Słyszał krzyk. To mój głos?   
Zaczął płakać. Upadł na kolana wrzeszcząc imię lubego. To nie mogła być prawda. On obiecał!

Gdy nie wrócę niechaj z wiosną  
Rolę moją sieje brat,  
Kości moje mchem porosną  
I użyźnią ziemi szmat. 

Ktoś pojawił się obok nich. Armin? Erwin? Nie docierało to do niego, nie obchodziło. Wstał na rozchwianych nogach i ruszył w stronę miejsca gdzie wylądował zrzucony przez chłopca sprzęt. Uklęknął przy nim nie hamując łez. Zaczął wrzeszczeć jego imię.   
"Jeśli to prawda, że po śmierci dusza wstępuję w rzeczy, zwierzęta lub rośliny to... chciałbym aby moja zamieniła się w kłosy zbóż". Spokojny głos rozbrzmiewający w jego głowie doprowadzał go do szału. Ktoś zabił potwora który przed chwilą pożarł jego chłopca. Ale kto? Nie wiedział, nic do niego nie docierało. Poczuł tylko jak ktoś podnosi go z ziemi i niesie w nieznanym kierunku. Tylko Eren może mnie nosić! Zaczął się wyrywać, lecz osoba trzymająca go nie puściła. Wręcz przeciwnie, wzmocniła uścisk. 

W pole wyjdź pewnego ranka,  
Na stos żyta dłonie złóż   
I ucałuj jak kochanka.  
Ja żyć będę w kłosach zbóż.

Tak niewielu wróci z tej misji. Tak wielu zginęło na tej misji. Dlaczego kłamałeś, Eren? Przecież miałeś przeżyć...  
-Levi, udało się. Armin i Erwin dotarli do piwnicy. Pokonaliśmy tytanów!- podniósł pusty wzrok na kucającą przy nim Hange- Jego śmierć nie poszła na marne...

Po policzkach kapitana znów zaczęły płynąć łzy. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego tak strasznie przeżywa stratę tego dzieciaka. Kiedy zdążył tak się do niego przywiązać? Nie słuchał niczyich słów. Siedział na ziemi i pustym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w cholewy swoich butów.

Dlaczego kłamałeś, Eren?!

~*~

Podczas gdy gapie stojący przy bramie wiwatowali na cześć dzielnych zwiadowców którzy uratowali ludzkość od zagłady on walczył z łzami cisnącymi się do oczu. Bólem po stracie ukochanego i wszech ogarniającą rozpaczą. Ludzie krzyczeli jego imię, czy to ważne? Przecież nie potrafił nawet uratować Erena! Nie był warty tego podziwu w oczach otaczających go osób.

Bez tego dzieciaka nic już się nie liczyło. Marzenia o małym domku nad brzegiem oceanu rozwiał wiatr. Zostały mu brutalnie odebrane razem z życiem ukochanego. Zniszczone niczym domek z kart. Plany na przyszłość? Z kim? Nie miał przyszłości, ten szczyl był jego przyszłością. Wszystkie plany na życie układał z Erenem i dla Erena. Bez niego nie istniał. Byli jak Yin i Yang. Tak różni a jednak nie mogli bez siebie istnieć. Żyli dla siebie i dzięki sobie. 

Dzisiaj brama nie została za nimi zamknięta. Czy się cieszył? Nie miał pojęcia. Nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje. Ten chłopak był jego powietrzem. A człowiek bez powietrza umiera.   
On też umierał. Rozpadał się. Kawałek po kawałku. Ściskając w dłoni kawałek złamanego ostrza które wydobył ze sprzętu Erena. Nie zwracał uwagi na rozcięte przez ostry metal, krwawiące palce. Chciał jak najszybciej zaszyć się w swoim pokoju i pozwolić słonym łzą spłynąć na blade policzki. 

~*~

Gdy wieczorem patrząc w gwiazdy zaciskał palce na pelerynie zwiadowczej, przyniesionej z pokoju Erena, myślał, że z żalu pęknie mu serce. Każdy oddech wydawał się nadludzkim wysiłkiem. Jakiś czas temu przestał ocierać policzki z łez.   
Kiedy ten chłopak tak go do siebie przywiązał? Dlaczego nie mógł po prostu zapomnieć?! 

Powoli wstał z parapetu, ostrożnie sięgając po kawałek ostrza Erena. 

Prosiłeś bym o tobie zapomniał...

Zaciskając na nim palce spojrzał na rozgwieżdżone, nocne niebo. Chwycił mocniej odłamek stając na przeciwko okna.

Lecz ja nie potrafię...

Zamykając oczy wbił ostrze w swój brzuch. Uśmiechnął się przez łzy. Przecież nie obiecał, że zapomni. Czuł jak razem z krwią ulatuje z niego życie. Życie które bez pewnego zielonookiego chłopaka nie miało sensu. Życie które chciał spędzić przy jego boku. Wszystko tak brutalnie mu odebrane. Zniszczone niczym domek z kart. Kruche niczym szkło.   
Był co raz słabszy. Zamykając oczy szepnął tylko...

Do zobaczenia, Eren...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pamiętam, że cytaty które tu użyłam znalazłam w zniszczonym zeszycie dziadka, w którym były wklejone wycięte z gazet teksty starych żołnierskich piosenek


	8. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> byłam pewna, że napisałam inne zakończenie i sama się zdziwiłam

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna z krzykiem i łzami na policzkach porwał się do siadu. Gorączkowo rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu.   
Wielkie łóżko pełne poduszek i ogromne szklane drzwi (otwarte w tej chwili na oścież) na przeciwko, na lewo szafa z ciemnego drewna i na prawo drzwi do łazienki oraz te prowadzące na korytarz. Spojrzał na podłogę, gdzie w całkowitym nieładzie leżały ubrania. _To nasz dom._ Nie próbując ocierać łez rozglądał się po pokoju szukając zielonych oczu ukochanego. Przecież to nie mogła być prawda! Ten dzieciak musiał żyć!   
Czarnowłosy z każdą chwilą popadał w coraz większą panikę. Rozpaczliwie szukał ciepłego ciała które powinno być tuż obok.

-Spokojnie Levi, jestem tu- ciepłe ręce objęły go w pasie, przyciągając do ich właściciela- to był tylko sen. Jestem tu

_Eren. Mój Eren._ Najmocniej jak umiał przytulił nastolatka. Zdawałoby się, że wszystkie jego cząsteczki krzyczały imię zielonookiego chłopaka 

-Eren. Żyjesz. Ty żyjesz- szeptał wtulając twarz w brązowe kosmyki. Łzy strumieniami spływające po jego twarzy skapywały na nagi tors nastolatka. Widok tego gnojka pożeranego przez tytana ukazywał mu się ilekroć zamykał oczy

-Co ci się przyśniło?- zapytał szeptem szatyn, układając swój podbródek na czubku głowy kochanka. Słysząc pytanie Levi odruchowo wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie niedawnego koszmaru

-Nie chcę o tym mówić- wyszeptał wtulając twarz w ciepły tors Erena. Po chwili do jego uszu dotarło ciche westchnięcie rezygnacji

-Niech ci będzie. Idę na taras- ostrożnie wypuścił czarnowłosego z niedźwiedziego uścisku po czym wstał kierując swoje kroki do szklanych drzwi tarasowych. Levi siedząc na wielkim łóżku zamyślony spoglądał na widoczny za oknami ocean. Po kilku minutach trwania w otępieniu wstał i chwiejnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku stojącego na tarasie Erena. 

Najciszej jak potrafił odsunął szklane drzwi. Stawiając bose stopy na zimnej materii podłogi na zewnątrz ciągle spoglądał na nastolatka, wlepiającego swoje spojrzenie w gwiazdy odbijające się od tafli oceanu. Gdy chłopak był dla niego na wyciągnięcie ręki usłyszał jego głos

-Jednak do mnie przyszedłeś- powiedział uśmiechając się delikatnie. Levi stanął obok niego prychając pod nosem- co się dzieje?- zapytał niepewnie nastolatek po dłuższej chwili 

-A co ma się dziać?- odpowiadając pytaniem na pytanie uniósł wysoko do góry brew. _Musiałeś o to zapytać?_

-Nie oszukasz mnie w ten sposób! Przecież widzę, że coś się z tobą dzieje!- krzyk zielonookiego chłopaka przerwał ciszę wspomaganą odgłosem fal uderzających o brzeg- Ciągle chodzisz rozdrażniony, zachowujesz się jakbym miał się zaraz rozpaść, a dzisiaj... dzisiaj pół nocy płakałeś przez sen i powtarzałeś jak mantrę moje imię! Wiesz jak się czułem kiedy nie mogłem cię obudzić przez kilka godzin?! Naprawdę musisz mnie oszukiwać? Wiem, że podczas misji złapałem kilka poważniejszych ran, ale sam dobrze wiesz, że zagoiły się bez żadnych komplikacji, więc przestań się w końcu obwiniać! Levi, ja widzę ten ból w twoich oczach... Myślisz, że nie czuje jak w nocy nie możesz zasnąć? Mógłbyś chociaż raz powiedzieć mi co się z tobą dzieje?!- nastolatek z determinacją w zielonych oczach wpatrywał się w ciemne jak nocne niebo tęczówki kochanka oczekując na odpowiedź

-Wiesz jak to jest gdy każda twoja cząsteczka błaga o pomoc ale usta wciąż milczą, skrywając problemy za fałszywym uśmiechem? - zapytał po dłuższej chwili brunet- Bo ja wiem. Myślisz, że łatwo mi powiedzieć ci, że noc w noc śnią mi się wszystkie sceny z misji kiedy traciłem swoich towarzyszy i przyjaciół?! A dzisiaj... dzisiaj śniło mi się, że na misji zginąłeś ty! Śniło mi się wszystko! Sytuacje które nigdy nie miały miejsca! Nawet ogłoszenie ostatniej wyprawy! Śnili mi się Farlan i Isabel! Ale widok **twojej** śmierci i **mojego** samobójstwa to już za dużo! Rozumiesz?! Chociaż byłbym chuj wie jak silny to ciągle jestem **tylko** człowiekiem! A ludzie czują ból, mają uczucia i popełniają błędy!- z każdym kolejnym słowem krzyczał co raz bardziej. Zaszklonymi oczami patrzył na zszokowanego nastolatka- Przecież jestem człowiekiem... Więc dlaczego nie mogę się mylić..?-opuścił głowę pozwalając łzą spokojnie spływać po swoich policzkach. Eren szybkim ruchem przyciągnął go do siebie zamykając w uścisku 

-Jesteś **tylko** człowiekiem, Levi... Masz prawo się mylić. Nikt nie może od ciebie wymagać żebyś wszystko robił bezbłędnie. Jesteśmy tylko ludźmi... A ludzie to głupie stworzenia. Pasożytujemy na innych nie zwracając uwagi na zniszczenia. Dla nas liczymy się tylko my, nie ma nikogo poza nami. A jeśli ktoś się zbuntuje to po prostu go niszczymy. Dla ludzi nie liczą się pojedyncze jednostki, tylko grupa się liczy. Dla nas wartość mają tylko przedmioty. Każdy patrzy ale nie widzi. Jesteśmy ślepi. Nie szanujemy siebie. Nikt nie chce widzieć... Jesteśmy ślepi i głupi... A teraz jesteśmy też wolni- szeptał mu do ucha, mocno przyciskając do swojej klatki piersiowej. Po chwili delikatnie musnął jego wargi swoimi. Gdy oderwali się od siebie Levi zaczął mówić

-To prawda, jesteśmy ślepcami. Jesteśmy idiotami, niszczymy wszystko. Jesteśmy tylko my, nikt więcej się nie liczy. Jeśli ktoś się różni automatycznie musimy go zniszczyć. Pozbawić sensu, wszyscy muszą być tak samo ślepi. Każdy patrzy lecz nic nie widzi - ciemne jak noc tęczówki i te w kolorze wiosennego lasu wpatrywały się w siebie nawzajem

- _A ty Eren? Chcesz patrzyć i widzieć?_

_**Początek.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obiecuje, że któregoś dnia w końcu napiszę obiecaną drugą część

**Author's Note:**

> nie podejrzewałam, że to jest tak skomplikowane w obsłudze


End file.
